everythingnowfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 03: An Artistic Voyage Into SIGHT
OVERVIEW Episode 3 of Everything, Now! aired on May 30th, 2018. The theme was "SIGHT" CHARACTERS James Bufet - VR Specialist James (Jake) is a stammering technological wizard and virtual reality pioneer who literally is wearing an Oculus Rift headset, and seems unable to see anything at all as a result. He brings his tech to the show with various demonstrations that look wildly lifelike... but end up being advertisements for the beer Corona. His first demo is a simulation of driving through a car-wash. The chat gets to pick of three options which VR demonstration they'll see next: * Washing the Dishes * Playing the Drums * Signing the Declaration of Independence They pick the Signing of he Declaration of Independence, which too ends in a Corona ad, with the founding fathers declaring "FIND YOUR BEACH!" in cheers. Radic Al kicks James off stage so he could fix his demos. In the end, James has one more demo to show, which is from the POV of a depressed man sitting in a chair, COVERED in empty corona bottles. He pulls up a phone on which he's watching footage of a beach, longingly. Radic Al kicks James off the show for being a corporate shill. Zevin Losiento - Psychic Zevin (Peter) reads the futures of all three Everything, Now! hosts, with some bizarre and ominous results... except for Spanxxx, he's apparently killing it. It becomes clear that Zevin is selling some sort of cleaning spray, which upset Radic Al even further, as he's attracted nothing but shills this episode. Zevin resents this, then starts to go wild with his psychic abilities and threaten to use his powers against the show. The lights flicker as he rants and raves, then eventually disappears. SEGMENTS Checking Viewer Submissions Russell looks in the show inbox to see if anyone has submitted anything at all. He finds that someone has used their email address to sign up for a Buffalo Wild Wings account. The Everything, Now! Eyesight Test The crew presents the audience with blurry photos that they slowly un-blur. Whoever in the chat is able to identify who or what is being un-blurred wins and gets their photos put on the set wall (this never happened). The following people/things were presented: * Gushers * Santa Claus * Canadian Actor Barry Pepper (which sends Radic Al into some sort of aggressive trance) Spanxxx Pixxx This is the first edition of Spanxxx Pixxx, where Spanxxx brings something to the show... anything, really. The first thing he brought was a framed photo of a woman in winter garb smiling for the camera. Radic Al and Russell do not know what to make of it, but Spanxxx seems stoked. Take a Swim in the Mainstream The gang presented a rendition of Kanye West's "Lift Yourself" if sung by an Italian computer, aptly retitled "Lifta Yourselfa". Kiss, Kill, Keep! The item at play: a ceramic penguin! The chat voted "KISS" which led to Radic Al playing out a long but intimate roleplaying moment that led to a smooch. BEHIND THE SCENES The "Thematic Loop" includes footage from Un Chein Andalou ''as well as educational footage from Archive.org. The "Drums", "Dishes", "Car Wash", and "Bottles" VR demos are shot from the perspective of Rocky by Alex. Alex shot the "Declaration of Independence" demo from his own perspective. It took multiple takes. Alex controlled the lights flickering at the end of Zevin's segment through his phone. They still use the same tech. Chris, long before joining the team, was in the chat and guessed Santa correctly. The other correct guesser was friend of the show Pavin. '''ADDITIONAL CREDITS' * Declaration of Independence Signers - Will Hajjar and Mario Dione EXTERNAL LINKS * https://youtu.be/-Hxqdh1kPsA Category:Episodes